


Rey is Tired

by mcloveproductions



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Sorry Not Sorry, dubcon, rey is a drunk mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22166092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcloveproductions/pseuds/mcloveproductions
Summary: Rey Niima is tired. Tired of college. Of her shitty interning job at Plutt's garage. Tired of her shitty ex-boyfriend. Tired of seeing her best friend, Finn, unintentionally flaunt his happiness. Tired of how lovey-dovey he gets with his fiance, Poe. Tired of wondering when shit is going to go right for her. Rey Niima is fucking tired-But getting plastered alone on a Friday night by herself because she's lonely? Nope, she's never too tired for that.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 133





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> out here tryna pop my AO3 virginity please be gentile with meeeee
> 
> ** aka I'm a garbo writer im sorryyyyyy

Rey Niima is tired. Tired of college. Of her shitty interning job at Plutt's garage. Tired of her shitty ex-boyfriend. Tired of seeing her best friend, Finn, unintentionally flaunt his happiness. Tired of how lovey-dovey he gets with his fiance, Poe. Tired of wondering when shit is going to go right for her. Rey Niima is fucking tired-  
  
But getting plastered alone on a Friday night by herself because she's lonely? Nope, she's never too tired for that.  
  
So there she is. Just another Friday night alone at Maz's Cantina sitting at the bar with a nice, cold glass of scotch in front of her. (just because she's broke doesn't mean she can't be fancy.) There's a couple of boys to the right side of the bar from where she sits. Boys, not men, because even though this is a college bar they are both dressed like neither of them ever got out of their 'cool kid' stage from high school. For the last hour or so they've been staring at her. It's creepy, and most days Rey would probably march over and poke their eyes out but once again: Rey is Tired.  
  
For once in her unfulfilling life, Rey would like something unusual and different to happen to her.  
  
Maybe not _knight in shining armor_ unusual but if someone one was to come up to her now and attempt to flirt with her; like really flirt with her, she wouldn't be utterly opposed. Rey finishes off her scotch, probably faster than you should with as much as she had left, and scouted the bar. She looked for someone, anyone, who could get her mind off the two little boys staring at her down in the same way a lion stares down an antelope before pouncing. Maz's Cantina wasn't a mighty popular bar. It was busy but not crowded, so Rey's options were slim. Her eyes scan the bar and nothing truly sparks any attention.   
  
At least, not until _he_ walks into the bar.  
  
The mystery man who caught her eye definitely had her feeling _something_. Rey swore if she googled 'tall, dark, and handsome' his picture would be the first thing to pop up. He must have been upwards of 6 feet. Pale skin, big brown eyes, and _that hair_. He had nicer hair than her.   
  
Shit, he had nicer hair than anyone she's ever met.  
  
It was jet black, wavy and just breathtaking. She wanted to know who this guy was. How his hair felt in his hands as she tugged on it. How his lips tasted on her-  
  
Yupp. Not only was Rey tired, but she was also pretty sure she was drunk.  
  
So with all the liquid courage, she had inside her, Rey stopped the stranger as he passed her. A smile on her face as he grabbed his arm to pull him closer. __Holy shit these biceps are incredible.  
  
"There you are! I've been waiting all night for you," Rey said as the stranger stared at her lost and confused. She pulled the stranger in for an unwilling hug, and whispered into his ears, "Please sit with me for a moment, these guys won't stop staring."

He could immediately see what she was talking about. The man-boys both looked triggered the moment he embraced Rey. When she let go, he could see the worried smile on her face. His confused look turned into a small smile, "I'm sorry, I should've called. I got held up again."

He sat down in the empty seat to her left, that way he could keep an eye on her apparent harassers. Rey was so relieved.  _ Even his voice is intoxicating, who the heck is this guy? _

"I'm Rey." She told him quietly.

He glanced at the guys, and then leaned in a little closer to her so only Rey could hear him, "Ben."

"What you drinking, Ben?" Her replies are a little louder now.

"Whatever you're having," He smirked, playing along with whatever it is she was doing.

Rey waved at the bartender, pointed at her cup and mouthed 'two more please’. The bartender nodded in understanding, and Rey put her attention back on Ben, "So does this happen to you often?"

"Meeting beautiful women at the Cantina? No can't say it does," Ben replied and Rey couldn't tell if he was just saying that or if he meant it, "Does this happen to  _ you _ often?"

She knew he meant the man-boys, "Occasionally, but I'm usually not this tired- or drunk." He could see how defeated she looks. 

Ben bit his lip, and then smiled the most beautiful fucking smile Rey had ever seen in her whole life, "Next time I promise not to keep you waiting."

Rey’s sad face faded into a smiled. This guy had her absolutely smitten (who the shit even says that anymore? boy she's drunk), "I'll hold you to it," Just then the bartender returned with their drinks, and they both held their cup up to each other, "Cheers."

"Cheers," The glasses clinked and they both took a drink of their scotch. Ben chuckled at the taste, "A classy girl, aren't you Rey?"

Rey snorted, "Well like the saying goes: fake it till you make it." She took another sip and placed her cup down, "I'm honestly just another poor college kid, don't let drinks deceive you." Rey then remembers she's dressed up like a bum. Messy half up, half down hair. Ripped jeans, black converse and a tight white sleeveless shirt that showed way too much cleavage.

Scratch that, Rey looked like a cheap whore.  _ For fucks sakes, woman. _

"Or looks," Rey meant to say that in her mind but liquid confidence had the words slipping right out of her mouth.

Ben smirked, "I think you look great."

"Thank you," Rey then takes a moment to get a good look at Ben. He's dressed so much nicer than she is. Black dress pants and shoes to match. Her eyes made their way up his body (trying desperately not to look too deeply at his bulge) to his nice button-up shirt. It was grey and he has the sleeves rolled up so she could see just how muscular he was, "So do you... also, I don't know many college boys who dress so nicely."

_ Boys? _ Definitely not a boy. Ben the Stranger was undoubtedly a man.

"I'm not always this formal," he explained with a chuckle, "Just got out of a meeting with my mentor. He likes me dressed like I'm already employed and living 'the dream', ya know?"

"Well I don't mind it one bit," Rey smirked. She was getting cocky now. (And probably shouldn't finish her scotch if you asked any wise person.)

Ben peaked over her shoulder with only his eyes then looked back at Rey, he got closer to her, pulling her chair closer to him with his legs as he leaned in to talk to her, "Just keep talking to me, they look antsy."

"We should probably finish up here don't you think? We both got class in the morning and I know it's been a long day for both of us," Rey continued rambling as she stared at Ben, who muttered 'mhm' in reply to everything she said and kept his eyes on the creepy man-boys as he did it. He was moving closer and closer to her, his hands reached out to touch her face as he did it, "If you want I can head home with you since my class is a bit later and you can get some sleep without worrying about driving me ho-" Rey's rambling came to a screeching halt as she felt Ben's lips collide with hers and holy shit were they incredible. They were incredibly soft and tasted amazing as he pulled her face closer, kissing her harder. Lost in the moment, she let her tongue slip between his lips and could feel his come out to meet it. The kiss only lasted a minute, tops, but it ended with him biting at her lip.

Rey was panting now, totally blown away from what happened. Ben wiped his lips slowly with his thumb and looked over her shoulder, "I think they got the message."

Rey turned back slightly to see the man-boys had gotten up and walked away. When she looked back at Ben, Rey found his attention was now back on her, "That was- just," Rey couldn't find her words, "Thank you."

Ben smirked, "No, thank you. I needed that. My night was going shitty but it's definitely better now."

Now that they didn’t have to fake knowing each other, she felt comfortable asking him, "What happened?"

"I just quit my job this morning," Ben explained as he finished his scotch, "My boss was a fucking nut, working me to the bone and just being so tied to all that nonsense has been keeping me away from my family. I needed to get away."

"So... Not a college student?"

"I graduated three years ago," Ben replied, "You?"

"I'm a junior," Rey replied as she thought back to what he just said, "Did you say- oh my god are you married? I am so-"

"No, no, no! Not married," Ben chuckled, "I just mean my parents. We weren't close when I was younger. In fact, I was a shitty kid," He sighed and Rey passed him the rest of her drink, which he finished quickly, "They're only getting older and it just isn't fair to them, ya know? I want to make up for all the lost time. So I quit."

"So why come to a college bar?" Rey raised a brow in confusion.

Ben smiled, "My godmother is Maz. I was hoping she'd give me a job."

"You-you’re," Rey looked so shocked, "Seriously?"

"Yeah," Ben put his hand out for Rey to shake, "I'm Ben Solo, by the way."

Rey shook his hand and smiled, "Rey Niima."

Rey spent the next hour learning everything she could about her hero, Ben Solo. About his Governor of a mother, Leia Organa-Solo, and his famous air force father, Han Solo. Everything he could tell her she wanted to hear. Rey was absolutely captivated by the man she had met only an hour and a half ago. She wanted to pour her whole heart to him.

Rey wanted to give Ben everything she was, and then some.

"Well it's getting late, and I'm pretty sure you said something about class tomorrow," Ben got up from his seat and Rey followed suit.

"No, yeah- I do," Rey couldn't help but feel sad, she didn't want the night to end. Rey carefully got down off the barstool and went to pay for her tab.

Ben snatched up the paper before she could reach it, "I got it. A thank you for letting me take up your time."

"I should be the one paying you after what you did for me," Rey explained.

Ben waited for the receipt back from the bartender, and sighed it with a good tip, before putting his attention back on Rey, "What I did for you I would do again; for free, any time."

"Really?" She asked as she followed him out of the bar.

Ben looked back and winked as he opened the door for her, "Promise."

They both stopped on the sidewalk once outside, taking a moment to just stare at each other. Rey wondered if he was also trying to think of a reason to not end this night. Both of them opened their mouths to speak at the same time and then chuckled when they realized what the other was doing.

"Did- did you need a ride home?' Ben asked her as he pointed behind him, "I'm sober enough and I don't mind driving you."

With whatever courage Rey had left (liquid or not, she wasn't quite sure), she closed the gap between her and Ben, carefully placing her hands on Ben's chest, "Actually, I think I remember saying I could spend the night at your place."

Ben smirked as his big hands pulled Rey slowly against him by her waist, "You did, didn't you," Ben leaned down so he could kiss Rey one more, this one just as intoxicating as the last. As they broke away from each other, Ben stared hungrily into her eyes, "I gotta warn you though, if I do bring you home-" He went in for one more kiss, "You might not sleep tonight."

Rey bit her lip, her hands reaching up to touch his face, "I'm fine with that."

Rey Niima has had a rough life; that was for sure, but she does  _ not  _ foresee herself getting tired of Ben Solo.

Not. One. Bit.


	2. Ben was Tired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this waasssss supposed to be a one-shot but SUPRISE:
> 
> guess two-part works too.
> 
> thanks for your love !

Ben Solo was tired. Tired of trying to be someone he wasn't. Living behind the imaginary mask of  _ Kylo Ren _ . Of making all the wrong choices, and letting his shitty childhood influence his shitty adulthood. Tired of never being enough for his mentor and that stupid smug look his coworker Armitage Hux had when he'd get in trouble. Ben was tired of disappointing his parents and letting his stubbornness keep him from being someone better. Ben Solo was fucking tired-

But not anymore. Not since he met Rey Niima.

Rey filled the hole in his heart he didn't even realize was there. She was a constant in his life, who brought so much laughter and joy to everything they did. Rey Niima was a  _ fucking  _ goddess, and Ben just about worshipped the ground she stepped on. Especially during sex-

Because holy shit, the sex was just-  _ wow _ .

It was addicting, to say the least. Ben had half the mind to never leave their apartment and spend the rest of his life between her legs (which was also part of the reason Ben asked Rey to move in after only 3 months of knowing her), but he knew that wasn't fair. Rey deserved to be out in the sun, taking life by the balls and showing the world who was boss.

It was clear that Ben was over the moon when it came to Rey.

Ben's favorite thing about Rey was how well she seemed to fit in any situation. Rey was good at blending in with people. Whether it was his friends (not that he had many, but still) or hers, people seemed to love her.

His parents most of all.

"And then at 14, just to spite us, this boy had the brilliant idea to start a band," Han  _ loved _ telling embarrassing stories about his son. He thrived on them, and they drove Ben absolutely nuts, "Fuck- Honey was it called again?"

Ben's sweet mother, Leia, rolled her eyes at the cursing as she answered him, "Darkside."

"Oh god, yes! They were awful! Your friend, the tall one was on drums and she was fucking awful," Han laughed as he shoved more pasta into his mouth, "I almost set the garage on fire so you guys couldn't use it to play anymore."

"Dad, enough," Ben groaned, tired of the constant stories of his youth.

Rey, however, absolutely loved them, "Little Ben sounds like he was quite the kid."

"He was troubled, yes, but he was a sweet boy," Leia smiled, leaning over the table to ruffle her son's hair.

Ben swatted his mother’s hand out of his hair, "I'm not coming to these dinners anymore if all you people are gonna do is gang up on me."

"Hey, we deserve this! Your mother and I never thought we'd be able to have dinners like this," Han told him sincerely, "Especially ones where you bring home a beautiful lady."

"That's fine, Mr. Solo, I can come to these dinners alone and Ben can stay at home," Rey stuck a playful tongue out at Ben who groaned in annoyance.

"Traitor."

"Ben, be nice," Leia lightly smacked Ben on the arm, "But on a serious note, we love having the both of you over," Leia then put her attention on Rey and smiled, "We are so lucky our son meet a wonderful girl like you, Rey."

Rey blushed, her attention from Leia to Ben as she smiled "Thank you, Mrs. Solo."

en couldn't help but smile back. He never thought the stranger who pulled him into an unprovoked hug at Maz's 6 months ago would be someone he brought to his parents’ house for dinner on Thursday nights.

How did he get so lucky?  
  
The moment dessert was over, Ben and Rey said their goodbyes and headed back to their apartment. He explained to his parents that he had important things to do at home before bed.

Which he did. 

And she was  _ very _ important.

Ben's hands and lips were all over Rey before he could even get her through their door. His fingers traced up her thighs and his lips traced down over her neck. Ben could devour her right here and now, with not a care in the world if anyone saw. 

Rey, however, longed for the comfort of their bed and struggled to get into their home, "At least let me open the door." She chuckled.

"I can't help it, I've wanted dessert all night," Ben breathed into her ear as his fingers slipped up into her shirt, holding her waist.

"You could've had pie at your mother's," Rey was giggling, his soft fingertips run chills down her spine as she finally found the right key to their door.

"You taste better," Ben smirked, finally letting Rey go so she could open the door.

Rey snorted as opened the door and pulled Ben into the apartment by the color of his shirt, "I don't know, that's a fucking excellent pie."

Ben let out a big laugh as he slammed the door behind him and locking it for the night.

After hours (yes, hours) of doing everything and anything he could to please Rey, the sex finally wore her out enough to convince Ben to give them a break. Rey cuddled against Ben's bare chest, a large arm pulling her close to him by the waist. They were silent for a while, only the sound of Ben planting small kisses on her head filling the air.

"I can't believe we went to your parents for a whole month before you told me about your mom's pie," Rey finally said out loud, making Ben chuckle, "like, seriously, I'm crushed. You made me skip out on it for a month so you could come back here and fuck me."

Ben pulled her closer, kissing her hair again, "Was it not worth it?"

"Yes," Rey looked up with the sweetest puppy dog stare, "But the pie, Ben."

Ben laughed even harder, "You are the strangest woman I’ve ever met."

"Yeah but I give good head and I made that one guy you used to work with cry, so I got a lot going for me," Rey's voice was confident as she ran her finger in heart shapes over his chest, "What's not to love?"

"I can't think of a single thing," Ben smile softened and with his free hand, he reached for her chin and lifted it up to find her eyes, "I love you, Rey."

Rey's eyes practically popped out of her head, "Love like 'you're alright kiddo' or love like-"

Ben cut her off with a kiss, sweet and passionate just like the first one he had ever given her. Her mouth tasted like his cock (with a hint of apple pecan pie), and her tongue snuck out to greet his as he pulled her body as close as he could to him. The entirety of her took his breath away. Ben never wanted to let her go, but she did back away from his lips for only a second to whisper a response back:

"I love you, Ben Solo," Rey's eyes stay focused on his lips, going back for a kiss with every word she speaks, "I truly... deeply... love you."

Ben rolled his body over until he hovered over Rey's. He took a moment to bask in all her beauty. Her naked body begging to be worshiped, to be pleased. He wanted every inch of her, and there was no satisfying the hunger her body made him feel, "Fuck, you are perfect."

"Keep talking like that and you'll never be able to get rid of me," Rey smiled, biting her lip as she maneuvered her arms around Ben's neck.

Ben leaned down, his lips only a breath away from Reys, "Oh I don't plan on it. You're mine."

Ben Solo was tired of his old life, that he was certain of, but his new life with Rey Niima? _ God _ , he would never get tired of that. 

Not. One. Bit.


End file.
